


His Butler: Cat Fancier

by Xenobia



Series: Working Overtime [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "Eternity".  In an uncommonly generous gesture, Ciel decides to purchase a kitten for Sebastian...and then immediately regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler: Cat Fancier

# "His butler: Cat Fancier"

 

**_Author's note:_ ** _This story follows the anime canon more than the manga. For those who have not read "Eternity"; Ciel is now a demon and it has been five years since he was turned.  Now a young man, his relationship with Sebastian has evolved into a romantic one.  If you dislike yaoi, I advise you not to read this story.  Takes place immediately after my multi-chapter story: "Eternity"._

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters therein belong to Yana Toboso.  I make no profit from the writing of this fanfiction, and it is strictly for entertainment purposes only.**

 

~xox~

* * *

 

Why did he do it?  The question still raged in Ciel's mind as the clock ticked down to the scheduled delivery.  It wasn't too late for him to change his mind. He could call up the pet shop, cancel the delivery and compensate them for their trouble.  His hand hovered over the telephone rest, hesitating.  He wanted to give Sebastian a meaningful reward for his service and…other things…and this seemed like the best way to express his appreciation without resorting to emotional drama or sentimentality.  He knew Sebastian would be too enchanted to question him or tease him for displaying affection.  He no longer seemed to have issues with allergies, either, and he knew the butler would keep the home immaculate.  There wasn't likely to be any serious animal hair build-up.  But…it was a _cat_.  A snooty, arrogant animal with a superiority complex and a penchant for ignoring commands.

 

Just like Sebastian.

 

Ciel started to smile ruefully, and he sighed, putting his chin in his palm as he let his reaching hand drop onto the desk.  "As if one of them is not enough for me to deal with."

 

Sebastian's animal form was a raven, true, but his personality, mannerisms and grace was more akin to the felines he so adored.  He'd just set himself up to have essentially _two_ cats in his home, and he didn't even like the animals to begin with.  He might have questioned why he found Sebastian so attractive, once he started to feel adult stirrings in full.  When the door to his study opened and the demon butler came in with a refreshment tray, the answer was plain to see. 

 

Quite simply, Sebastian Michaelis was undeniably gorgeous.  The raven hair, the mysterious, ruby gaze, the flawless, pale skin, the sensual smile…and last but not least, the toned, lean body hidden beneath the tuxedo suit he wore so bloody well.  The way that he moved and fought was mesmerizing, and even the most casual gesture on his part always seemed to flow with masculine grace.

 

"Master?"

 

Ciel shook himself out of his daze, fighting a blush.  He looked up at Sebastian's face, hoping he hadn't noticed the way he had been staring at him.  "What is it?"

 

Sebastian smiled crookedly, knowingly.  "I asked if you would prefer milk or cream with your tea, this morning."  He gestured gracefully at the china he had set out on the tray.  His crimson eyes were hooded, the gaze partly lowered.  Ciel could see the laughter in them, however.

 

"Milk will be fine," he answered.

 

"Very good, sir."  Sebastian added the ingredient, stirred the tea and carried it over to him.  "Rosehips infused with orange, my lord."

 

Ciel nodded absently, trying to ignore the butler's alluring scent as he took the tea from its saucer and tried an experimental sip.  "It's good."

 

Sebastian bowed.  "I'm pleased that you enjoy it.  How are the financial reports?"

 

The younger demon shrugged and he gave a blind gesture toward the documents.  "Much the same as always.  We're a bit behind this month, but it isn't a worry."

 

He nearly squeaked when Sebastian stepped around behind him and settled his hands on his shoulders.  Those powerful, talented fingers began to massage with skill, making Ciel lose his train of thought completely.  "My master is overworked again," observed the butler in a sensual purr, and he bent over to speak close to Ciel's ear.  "May I ease his tension more?"

 

Remembering vividly how such offerings generally ended up, Ciel hastily shook his head.  "Not now, Sebastian.  Save that for...er...later."

 

He felt the older demon's smile against his earlobe.  "You still blush so easily, even now."  He kissed the spot just beneath Ciel's earlobe, making him shiver with desire.  "You know how I like to bring out the color in your cheeks, my stubborn master."

 

"Yes, we've gone over that before," Ciel said unsteadily, squirming to relieve some of the pressure in his trousers.  It really wasn't fair, how easily his servant aroused his passions.  "Sebastian, I'm expecting a...a special delivery today..."

 

He found it abysmally difficult to concentrate, with the butler's perfect white teeth tugging his earlobe so insistently.  He reached up impulsively to hook an arm around Sebastian's head, and he whimpered in spite of himself when the long hands stroked down his ribcage and around his stomach.  "S-stop that," he ordered, finding it difficult to put any force behind the demand as the fingers skimmed over his pelvis.

 

"Does my lord mean that?" Sebastian murmured teasingly, nuzzling Ciel's soft, blue-black hair before kissing the side of his neck, "or is he simply playing hard to get, as usual?"

 

Ciel sucked in a sharp breath as Sebastian's hand settled over his swelling groin and cupped it.  "I'm serious.  Not _now_ , Sebastian.  The delivery is going to arrive soon, and I want to speak with you about it before it gets here."

 

Sebastian did stop his ministrations, and Ciel fought against the impulse to grab his hand and put it back where it was.  "This delivery must be something important," said the butler, serious now.  "You haven't discussed it with me before now."

 

"Because I wasn't certain it was a good idea," explained Ciel, turning the chair around to look up at him.  "I'm still not, but what's done is done.  There are some rules attached to this delivery, Sebastian.  I fully expect you to feed it, clean up after it, and keep it from damaging the furniture."

 

The handsome visage looked decidedly puzzled.  "I'm afraid I don't quite follow, Master."

 

"You will, when it—"

 

The chimes of the doorbell rang, and Ciel put his head in his hands.  "It's here already?  Go, Sebastian.  Go and get your present."

 

"My...present, Master?"

 

"Don't make me repeat myself," said the younger demon gruffly.  "Go and collect it.  You're welcome."

 

Sebastian gave him a blatantly suspicious look, but he did as he was told and exited the study.  Ciel listened as he went to the door and opened it to speak with the delivery person.  "There...must be some mistake," Sebastian's faint voice said in a tone of surprise he could not hide.

 

Ciel plopped his head in his arms, crossed over the desk.  Despite his misgivings, he began to smile as the deliveryman assured Sebastian that the lord of the house insisted that this package be taken and signed for by his servant.  He thought he heard Sebastian utter a "thank you" before the door shut, and then he detected the tiny mews of the kitten he'd selected.

 

He wanted to remain securely detached from the situation.  God knew, he'd seen Sebastian gush over cats and kittens plenty of times before—but he'd never seen him gush over one that was his very own...a gift from an unappreciative brat whose soul he'd never gotten to devour.  Ciel cursed himself even as he got up and took his leave of the study to go downstairs and see his butler's face for himself.

 

He wasn't disappointed.  He found Sebastian cradling the baby cat with one arm, and it seemed quite content to stay that way on its back, reaching for his fingers as the blushing, smiling butler smiled down at it with delight.

 

"Oh, you are a darling, aren't you?  Yes, I'll construct a scratching post for you right away, and you'll have all the toys you could ever desire, a clean toilet and of course, a bed."

 

The demon butler picked the kitten up in both hands and pressed the tip of his nose against hers, grinning happily.  "I would let you sleep with me, but my _bocchan_ dislikes felines, and I so often share his bed.  You can nap with me between duties though, little one.  Ah!  We must think of a name for you now, mustn't we?"

 

Ciel paused at the base of the stairs, unable to resist a little smile as he watched his lover interact with the little cat.  In some ways, Sebastian was more vulnerable than he was. 

 

 _~He's cute,~_ he caught himself thinking as he watched the butler nuzzle the kitten with adoration.  He now knew why it annoyed him so much when his powerful, sleek servant interacted with felines; because it revealed a tender, loving side of Sebastian to all that Ciel was only used to seeing from him in the privacy of their home.  Sebastian was his bodyguard, his assassin, his killer.  To see such a creature demonstrating such gentle care with another in public had always troubled him because it damaged the perception that he was in fact deadly.

 

Watching him now, so openly affectionate, Ciel found he couldn't begrudge him his love for cats.  Still, he had ground rules.  "That thing isn't sleeping in my bed.  She can sleep in yours or in a cat bed, but the minute she jumps onto mine, she's out."

 

Sebastian was too busy fawning over the kitten to even notice him.  Ciel sighed.  "Sebastian," he called in a long-suffering tone.

 

The butler looked up from the kitten in his arms, sobering quickly.  He tucked her neatly against one arm, cradling her as she mewed.  "Yes, my lord.  I understand."

 

"You are responsible for cleaning up her hair and making sure she doesn't damage the furniture, or repairing it immediately if she does," Ciel said, trying hard not to smirk.

 

Sebastian bowed again, still blushing.  "Yes, my lord.  You...really bought her for me?"

 

"I certainly didn't purchase her for myself," scoffed the noble.  God, he looked so...cute.  "Just remember, this is conditional.  I won't tolerate any exceptions to the rules I've laid down.  Is that understood, Sebastian?"

 

"Of course, Master," answered the butler, his crimson gaze soft and vulnerable with uncommon gratitude.  "I will cherish her."

 

"Well and good, then," Ciel answered stiffly.  I'm going to finish my tea and—"

 

"I'll name you 'Princess'," stated Sebastian to the cat, ignoring him.

 

Ciel turned around with one foot on the first step of the stairs.  "Tell me you're joking."

 

He found the name more offensive than his butler ignoring him.

 

Sebastian looked up at him.  "You dislike the name?"

 

"It's just so...common," complained Ciel.  "Be more creative, would you?"

 

Sebastian smirked at him, and then he looked at the kitten.  "Lilith, then.  Does that meet your approval, my lord?"

 

Ciel nodded.  "Better."  He turned around again and ascended the steps, leaving his butler to croon over his new baby.  "At least he didn't try to name her 'Mittens'," he grumbled under his breath.

 

~xox~

* * *

 

Later that night, Sebastian expressed his gratitude in a most satisfactory way.  After putting his kitten away in his room down the hall, he joined Ciel in the master bedroom—as he did each night, since they became lovers.  He undressed him for bed and he took his time with it, kissing his soft, pale skin and running his hands over his body with leisurely sensuality.

 

"Thank you for the kitten, Master," he mumbled between kisses, absently tossing the smaller demon's shirt over the privacy divider—which was never really used, anymore.  He kneaded his shoulders and pressed his lips against Ciel's throat as he caressed his chest and stomach. 

 

"Hmph," muttered the former earl.  "You spent all day with that creature."

 

Sebastian smiled, sensing a bit of jealousy.  "She is only a baby, Ciel," he reminded, addressing him by his first name as he always did when their interactions became romantic.  "She needs attention."

 

"That's just an excuse to play with her," insisted Ciel in a sullen tone.

 

Sebastian began to undo the smaller man's belt.  "Do I _need_ an excuse to play with Lilith?  Surely you didn't expect me to ignore her."

 

"Of course not," Ciel sighed, "but you hardly paid any attention to me."

 

"Needy," teased the butler with a smirk.  He began to drop smoothly to his knees, caressing Ciel's body as he went.  "Could it be, perhaps, that my young master has been opposed to my having a cat of my own for all these years because he did not want to share me?"

 

"I really hate it when you talk like that," answered Ciel peevishly.  "Addressing me in third person as though I'm not standing here in front of you."

 

"Aren't we cross this evening," observed Sebastian patiently.  He was used to his master acting like a brat when he felt neglected.  One of Ciel's character flaws was that greedy jealousy of his, though he tried to play it off as annoyance with Sebastian for not doing his job as well as he could.  The butler saw right through it, however.  His mate lacked the social skills to express himself openly, for fear that it made him appear weak.  He knew how to get past that, though.

 

With a lustful, seductive look up at him, Sebastian began to tug Ciel's zipper down with his teeth, smiling subtly all the while.  Ciel predictably blushed, staring down at him with helpless desire.  His eyes went from blue to red and the hidden Faustian brand in the right one lit up, betraying his rising lust further.  He reached down impulsively and he stroked Sebastian's dark hair out of his eyes, watching silently as the older demon finished with the zipper and began to work the trousers down over his hips.

 

"I shall make my neglect from today up to you," promised Sebastian in a purr as Ciel's now bulging underwear was exposed.  He guided the young man to step out of his trousers and he tossed the garment on top of the rest that were hanging on the divider.  He nuzzled his crotch, and he smiled when Ciel gasped and tightened his fingers in his hair.

 

"D-don't be vulgar," warned Ciel in a tight voice.

 

Sebastian chuckled.  "Oh really, Ciel...after all this time, you still entertain thoughts that my pleasing you this way is 'vulgar'?  I seem to recall you've developed quite a taste for me, as well."

 

The smaller demon's blush deepened with the reminder that he'd been practicing returning the favor himself...and he was becoming quite a master with that sweet mouth of his.  "You don't have to look so pleased," he objected, even as he shivered when the butler caught hold of the material with his teeth to pull it down.  His erection sprang free, and Sebastian planted soft kisses along its length, cupping Ciel's tight, smooth little bottom in his hands.

 

"But it _does_ please me to do this for you," insisted Sebastian between kisses.  He licked the flushed tip, tasting the salty drop of clear fluid that had formed on it.  Ciel whimpered and he knew he had him at his mercy.  "Mmm, and I enjoy the taste of you."

 

"S-Sebastian," gasped Ciel, his pupils expanding and his eyes going blank as the butler sucked the fleshy knob, sealing his lips tightly around it.  The length twitched as he tongued the little hole in the tip, and Sebastian gripped the shaft to keep it from inadvertently jerking out of his mouth with its reactions.

 

"Mmm," hummed the butler again, closing his eyes in satisfaction.  He squeezed Ciel's bottom with one hand while he began to take him deeper into his mouth.  He stroked the underside firmly with his tongue, and he bobbed his head a few times.  In, out, in, out...he let the shaft slide out of his mouth completely and he ignored the frustrated sound his lover made, and the way he tugged his hair insistently.  He brushed his lips up and down the length of it—now damp with his saliva—and he licked it all over.  He gripped it in his hand again and he flicked his tongue eagerly against the head, strumming the sensitive little hole for a while.

 

"Unh...you...oh, that's good," whined Ciel, giving into it completely.  His hands trembled as his touch gentled on Sebastian's head, and he began to stroke his silken hair with encouragement.  "Please don't stop," he begged.

 

Knowing this was his greatest weakness when it came to fellatio, Sebastian obliged him.  His hand began to move up and down the shaft, slowly at first.  He squeezed a little more firmly and he traced the tip with little circular motions of the tip of his tongue, before taking it into his mouth and suckling it again.  Ciel began to pant, and he started flexing his hips in conjunction with the older demon's ministrations.  He started to gasp and whimper Sebastian's name, his voice taking on a tone of sweet surrender as the butler strove to bring him to climax.

 

The butler alternated between teasing the head of his cock, sucking it and taking the entire length into his mouth.  Before long, Ciel was lost in the pleasure, and suddenly the master became the slave.  It wasn't really that difficult to subdue him in the bedroom and turn him from a stern taskmaster into a whimpering submissive.  Sebastian used his vocal cords as he pleasured him, humming around the swollen flesh when he deep-throated it.  He sensed it coming when Ciel began to peak, and he squeezed his bottom with both hands and took him down his throat, swallowing as he bucked in his mouth.  He drank down every drop of his release, his own groin throbbing with lust, and he supported him smoothly when the young man's legs threatened to buckle. 

 

Sebastian released the sated member from his mouth and he stood up, scooping his spent master into his arms with a smile of satisfaction.  "Now then, my lord...it's time for _my_ satisfaction, don't you agree?"

 

Ciel instinctively put his arms around him, laying his head against his shoulder as he carried him to the bed.  "What if I don't think you've earned the right?" he said, breathless with the afterglow.

 

"Then you'll be depriving yourself of a pleasure you have grown quite attached to," said Sebastian with a confident smirk.  "But if you really don't wish to join with me—"

 

"Oh, shut it," sighed the smaller demon, knowing when he was beat.  "You have me."

 

Sebastian chuckled and dropped him on the bed, making him yelp with surprise.  He climbed on and covered his body with his before Ciel could recover from the rough handling, and he kissed him as he settled his hips between his legs.  "Yes," he agreed huskily, "I do."

 

The young lord forgot his annoyance as his butler's mouth captured his again, his tongue stroking insistently against his.  He demonstrated sudden eagerness to see the deed done with his hands, hurriedly unbuttoning the older demon's waistcoat, pulling his tie free and undoing his shirt.  In moments, Sebastian's chest was bared and Ciel was struggling to get the garments off of him.

 

"In a hurry?" teased the butler smugly, even as he shrugged out of his jacket and shirt.  The tie he left on, too impatient himself to bother with it.  Rather than answer him, Ciel's hands rapidly worked to get his trousers undone and pulled down.  "I shall take that as a 'yes'," breathed Sebastian, further excited by his lover's eagerness. 

 

He tugged his gloves off with his teeth and let them fall to the floor in an uncommon moment of careless haste.  He balanced himself on one elbow to stroke a hand down the young man's chest and stomach, before curling his fingers around his member.  It swelled just a little in his hand, and he guessed he would have Ciel hard again before he reached his satisfaction.  Well then, that was fine by him.  He loved the challenge of trying to make Ciel orgasm while he was taking him.  It didn't work every single time due to refractory periods, but he never left him with an un-serviced erection for long.

 

He blindly reached for the bottle of oil they kept on the nightstand for encounters like this, though Ciel's body had begun learning how to adjust for him to the point where it wasn't always necessary.  Sebastian believed there was no such thing as too much lubricant, though.  His pants came down as he caught up the bottle and he purred as Ciel gripped him and began to stroke.  He paused for a moment, eyes shut with pleasure as his master fondled him.  He allowed him to touch him at his leisure, though each stroke brought him closer to climax.  Finally, he had to reach down and gently retract Ciel's hand from his sex.  He kissed him as the smaller demon took the hint and spread his thighs wider, and he applied the oil.

 

Sebastian watched Ciel's parted lips as he gasped at the sensation of being breached with his fingers.  He relaxed seconds later, being the quick learner that he was.  The butler smiled in approval as his lover did his best not to resist the intrusion.  He was loosening up quickly; a fortunate perk to his demonic nature.  He kissed Ciel again as he gently prepared him, trying not to rush despite his powerful need for him.  He added a second finger and scissored them slowly, guiding the muscles to relax further for him.  Ciel moaned softly at the treatment, running his short black nails over Sebastian's chest.

 

"Hurry," demanded the lusty young man, squirming eagerly beneath him.  He was becoming erect again, clearly ready for more.

 

"Patience, _bocchan_.  I'll be with you soon."

 

Ciel practically whined with need as the butler petted that sweet spot inside of him that gave him a jolt of sensation.  "Sebastian," he groaned, his cock now lifting completely to attention. 

 

Sebastian smiled again, satisfied that his master was ready for him.  He guided his bent legs up and back to further expose him, and he positioned himself carefully, kneeling between the parted, pale thighs.  He rubbed against the prepared entrance teasingly, making Ciel's eyes flash with lust and drawing a little growl from him.  "Do you want me, Ciel?"

 

He expected the young man to blurt a frustrated statement of supreme sarcasm in response to that, but Ciel was so far gone with lust now, he'd become quite the uke.  "Please," gasped the former Earl desperately, his fair cheeks flushed and his eyes fogged with need.  "Sebastian...I need you."

 

Those sweet words were incentive enough, for him.  He pressed into the eager young body beneath him, penetrating Ciel slowly.  His eyes lit up and his canines elongated as the primal urges laid siege to his self-control.  Sebastian growled softly, pushing his mate's legs further back to allow greater penetration.

 

"I do so love to make you beg," he admitted lustily as he sheathed himself completely within him.  Ciel's eyes shut and he moaned helplessly, his nails digging into Sebastian's milk white hips in his urgent delight.  The butler held still within him for a moment, savoring the feel of his quivering sheath squeezing him so tightly.  He very nearly cursed with the ecstasy of it, and he lowered his body further on top of him so that he could kiss his gasping lips.

 

"Moan for me, my little master," purred the older demon against his mouth, and he withdrew to the tip and bucked back into him with a hiss of pleasure. 

 

Ciel's cry of surrender was like music to him, and he did it again, watching the flush deepen on his sculpted cheeks.  He began to work his hips without conscious thought or direction then, allowing carnal instincts to take over.  It was difficult to control his rhythm at first; particularly when Ciel's hard, black nails started to draw blood.  The sting of it only served to arouse Sebastian more, and he drove deep and hard into his master, eliciting another cry from him.

 

"You shouldn't...arouse my passions...so carelessly," warned the butler.  He was treated to another clawing in response, and he groaned and bowed his head.  " _bocchan_."

 

It was pointless, really...trying to resist the urges his mate awakened within him.  He knew how much Ciel could take now, and he took advantage of that knowledge and loosened the leash on his passions a bit more.  Ciel wrapped his legs around his waist and let loose another feral cry as the butler began to take him roughly.  Sebastian caught hold of the hands that were so easily awakening his primal side, and he shoved them roughly over the smaller demon's head, crossing the wrists over one another and holding them there with one long hand. 

 

"Now, now," he chastised, his smile calm despite the carnal felicity he was feeling.  "I need you to behave, Ciel."  He ground his hips against the young man's as he settled himself more firmly inside of him, and he chuckled when Ciel struggled against his hold and cursed him.

 

"Yes, I'm a despicable bastard," agreed the demon butler, and he resumed pumping his hips, making the thick-lashed eyes flutter shut again with pleasure.  "But I know how to please you."

 

Sebastian kissed Ciel's arching neck as he took him at his own pace, varying his thrusts from slow and deep to quick and shallow. 

 

"Ahh...y-you," cried Ciel helplessly, tilting his head back.  "Se...bastian!"

 

He felt the warm, wet spurt of his master's seed against his stomach as Ciel came hard, and Sebastian quickened his thrusts, taking his leave to finally achieve his own release.  He kissed Ciel hard, his own fangs cutting into the interior of his lips from the pressure, and after a few more well-timed pumps, he joined him in climax.  Tensing above him, his hand squeezing Ciel's captured wrists hard enough to leave marks, Sebastian filled him to the brim.  In his bliss, he forgot how much Ciel hated endearments.

 

"My sweet, adorable—"

 

"I'm not a kitten," protested the gasping lord indignantly...though he was smiling in satisfaction, his dark bangs partially concealing one eye—ironically the same eye he once wore a patch over.

 

"No, of course not," agreed Sebastian with a grin of his own and a sigh of pleasure.  He released his hold on the smaller demon's wrists and he lowered his mouth to his for a kiss.  "But you're still quite adorable when you achieve completion."

 

Ciel blushed, but he returned his kiss with sated leisure.  "I quite enjoyed this expression of gratitude, Sebastian."

 

Taking the hint that he didn't wish to discuss how adorable he was, Sebastian smirked and withdrew from him.  "I'm always happy to be of service, _bocchan_."

 

~xox~

* * *

 

Ciel was rudely awoken from his self-induced sleep by the sound of a kitten crying.  At first, he thought he was dreaming and he completely forgot about the little feline he'd had delivered for his butler.  Beside him in his bed, Sebastian slept in a similar trance, his arching brows furrowing a bit when the sound reached his ears, too.

 

"Sebastian," groaned the young lord, "your cat is making noise."  He nudged his larger companion irritably.

 

"Mm?"  The butler came awake and he lifted his dark head off the pillow, looking toward the bedroom door.  His features predictably softened at the sound of his little baby in distress.  "Oh, she must be lonely.  I'll just—"

 

"No."

 

Sebastian looked at him with puzzlement, the moonlight shining on his handsome, perfect face.  "Pardon, master?"

 

Ciel sat up, his expression stern.  "That thing is going to have to learn that it isn't entitled to your attention whenever it wants."

 

Sebastian frowned.  "She is only a baby, Ciel."

 

"And they let babies cry themselves to sleep, when they don't actually need anything," insisted Ciel.  "If you give in every time it cries, that cat will walk all over you."

 

The butler sighed, and Ciel could detect his little wince when the high-pitched, pittiful mews grew in volume.  "If you aren't going to allow me to see to her, why did you wake me?"

 

"I...because it's your cat and I expect you to train it properly.  She can go outside, if you can't make her be quiet at night."

 

"We can't put her outside in the cold," objected Sebastian, displaying compassion that he'd never expressed for other living things...save perhaps Ciel. "She could get injured or lost.  A night predator could kill her, or—"

 

"Fine," snapped Ciel, "just be aware that if that animal starts to become a neusance, you'll have to lock her away in the storage shed untl she's big enough to take care of herself."

 

The butler almost looked like he might pout.  "Understood."

 

Deciding he'd won the argument, Ciel closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep.  Sebastian followed suit, having become accustomed to sleeping with his master at night even though neither of them required rest unless injured or weakened. 

 

The crying continued.

 

Sebastian suddenly sat straight up in the bed.  "Master, I can't bear it," he announced.  "May I please just go and check on her?  Perhaps she's out of water, or hungry."

 

"You fed her before bed," reminded Ciel, "and I'm certain she couldn't have drank an entire bowl of water from then to now."

 

"Nonetheless, kittens require regular feeding," insisted the butler.  Not usually one to beg, his ruby gaze was subtly pleading.

 

Ciel sighed and rolled over, stuffing his pillow over his head.  "Go, then.  Get the thing to be quiet, so that I can get back to sleep."

 

The mattress shifted as Sebastian's weight left it, and he donned his black robe and was out the door in moments.  Shaking his head beneath the pillow, Ciel again wondered if he'd made a huge mistake in buying that creature for him.  After a few moments, the noise died down and Ciel cautiously removed the pillow and lifted his head.  He smirked in satisfaction and sighed, rolling back over and closing his eyes again to seek out his interrupted sleep.  He heard the door creak open and he opened his eyes expectantly, putting off sleep for the moment to enjoy the sight of his lover disrobing again.

 

Sebastian wasn't alone.  Ciel frowned when he saw the reflective, curious eyes of the little black kitten looking back at him, and he sat up with a scowl as the taller demon carried the fluffy thing to the bed with him.

 

"Sebastian, no," said the young man sternly.  "That creature is _not_ sharing my bed!  Don't even consider it!"

 

"Just for a while," said the butler, smiling down at Lilith as if he hadn't even heard Ciel's command.  "She was lonely, as I thought.  She's been taken away from her siblings, and she needs time to adjust."

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the little animal in the center of it.  She began to purr when Sebastian gently scratched her back with his onyx nails, her back arching into the touch happily.  Ciel watched her warily as she made her clumsy way up the sheets to him, tripping over the folds in the manner of a creature that hadn't yet matured enough to find her grace.

 

"What is she doing?" he asked as Lilith kept coming for him.

 

"Investigating," answered Sebastian with a smile.  "She is curious about who shares her daddy's bed, my lord."

 

Ciel shuddered.  "Don't call yourself her 'daddy'.  That's disturbing.  You aren't a cat and you didn't sire her."  The wide green eyes watched him with open curiosity as the kitten steadily approached, and Ciel shrunk back from her.

 

"It's figurative, master, but you know that.  We are her 'parents' now, whether you like it or not.  She isn't going to bite you."

 

"She'd better not," grumbled the smaller demon.  The kitten brushed up against his covered leg and mewed at him, before struggling onto it with determination.  Once she'd succeeded in pulling herself up, she began to knead his thigh with her little toes and claws. 

 

"Now what is she doing?"  Ciel wasn't even aware that his expression had softened into a tiny smile as he reached out to touch the soft black fur, hesitantly petting the kitten.

 

"Fluffing you," answered Sebastian, looking pleased.  "I believe she's telling you that you meet her approval by preparing to sleep on you."

 

Sure enough, the kitten curled up into a ball on Ciel's leg and buried her face in her paws.  Now he was reluctant to move and disturb her, and the young lord cast a scathing glance at his lover.  "You did this on purpose."

 

"Me?"  Sebastian attempted to look innocent.  "Lilith chose her sleeping spot, not I.  She likes you.  Surely her weight isn't significant enough to make you uncomfortable, my lord."

 

"But...I can't roll over," protested Ciel.  "I could crush her."

 

"I'm sure that won't happen," assured the butler.  "You barely move when you're asleep, except to shift a bit for comfort.  I have never seen you roll around except for when you were ill."

 

Ciel sighed, looking at the cat again.  She was cute, he had to admit, and she seemed well-behaved now that she had settled down.  "Don't expect me to do any of your responsibilities to her," he advised.  "I still dislike cats."

 

Sebastian smiled and removed his robe again, draping it over the armchair near his side of the bed.  "Of course, master."

 

"And don't look so smug," insisted the monarch, "I'm only allowing it tonight so that we can have some peace and quiet.  Don't make a habit of this."  His gaze traveled over the taller demon's nudity with admiration he couldn't hide.

 

"I understand."  Sebastian got back into bed with him, lying on his side and propping himself up on one arm in a leisurely, sensual pose.  He resembled a great cat in human form himself, right now.  "Thank you for letting her sleep with us, Ciel."

 

"Just for tonight," reminded the young man.  He reached out and boldly gripped his butler's cock, stroking the length of the relaxed member until it began to swell in his hand.  He smiled a little and he kept doing it as he shut his eyes, enjoying the satiny feel of it and the way his touch awakened it.  "I'll expect another display of gratitude from you in the morning, Sebastian."

 

The older demon's response was a little breathless with pleasure as he leaned forward to kiss Ciel, his lips silken and seductive against his.  "I would be willing to give you that encore right now, if you wish."

 

Ciel shook his head, his eyes still shut.  "I have a cat on me, thanks to you.  Let this serve as a reminder that Lilith can interfere with your pleasures as well as mine, if you allow her to do as she pleases."

 

He heard a soft, frustrated noise from the butler and he smiled, still fondling his now fully erect length.

 

"You can be quite cruel, my lord."

 

"I'm merely training _my_ cat," murmured Ciel.  "See to it that you train yours properly, and you'll be rewarded.  Now be still and lie down.  I'm going back to sleep."

 

Sebastian sighed and lay down, reaching out to pet his sleeping kitty while Ciel petted him.  He didn't protest further or try to remove the young lord's hand from his sex, even though Ciel continued stroking it even after he'd fallen asleep.

 

The frustration of being pleasured just enough to stay hard for the rest of the night was enough incentive for Sebastian to concede that he'd lost this particular battle of wits.

 

"Well played, _bocchan_ ," he whispered huskily to his oblivious mate, unable to withdraw from his grasp without waking him.  "Well played...little cock tease."

 

He never would have said such a thing if he weren't certain that the smaller demon was sound asleep.  The demon butler sighed, trying to make his body go back to sleep so that he could at least only be half aware of the teasing attentions of his master's hand.  Unfortunately, it felt so good that he couldn't concentrate enough to achieve sleep, and he lay there quietly suffering through the rest of the night.  Sometimes, he thought Ciel made a better demon than himself; he was so ruthless and cunning.

 

Sebastian grinned.  Come morning, however, Ciel was going to regret getting him so aroused and frustrated.  He vowed to demonstrate that point so thoroughly that the little terror wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of the day.

 

~xox~

* * *

 

-The End

      


End file.
